Betrothed
by ChubbyBunny
Summary: Bulma Briefs was a woman of reason and science. After a successful presentation however, she is kidnapped; swept up into a world of Gods and monsters. She soon finds herself betrothed to Vegeta, ruler of the Underworld. Will he release her back into her own world, or will love begin to shine in the darkest of places? Rated M for language, violence, and adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

The air was heavy and oppressive with the mist that covered the river Styx; the black gondola cutting through the glass-still water like a knife. The ripples bobbed to the shore and disappeared quickly, the water returning to its still state. Not much moved here, even the insects refused to venture this far. That was the way of things here. Quiet, dark, and obedient.

The boatman who carried the souls of those who had died to this dark place had finally delivered his last two, and was ready to report back to his master. Tying off his vessel, the black shrouded man followed the worn path, descending even deeper into the darkness. He was a large and powerful man, but even he knew better than to trifle with his master. The being that ruled the underworld was unpredeictable and volatile; being stoic one moment and explosive the next. The boatman had long since bore the brunt of his masters temper, and knew his triggers well enough. So when he entered the master's chamber, he was surprised to see him looking with quiet, intense interest into the looking bowl.

The master didn't even seem to notice him, until his baritone voice called him, "Nappa, come here."

Nappa swallowed; it made him nervous to hear his birth name used. He ducked his head and came to stand beside the ruler of the underworld, "Master?" He asked.

The smaller man didn't bother looking at him, black eyes still staring intently into the glowing bowl of water, "What do you see?"

Nappa peered over his masters shoulder armor into the ripples. There was a woman. She was beautiful, almost obscenely so. Even other deities Nappa had come across couldn't compare. Her long hair was an unusual shade of aqua, and her large eyes matched the blue of her loosely curled locks. The curves on her body would make any woman's teeth clench with envy; the black off the shoulder blouse and red pencil skirt clinging to her. She was standing before a large crowd of people, pointing at figures on a wall. This woman was holding everyone's attention; surely she was a ruler in her own right.

"Do you see her?" His master asked.

"Yes, my King."

"What do you think?"

Nappa swallowed. What did he think? He thought it would be nice to bend the woman over, but knew to say such a thing about a female his ruler was looking at was not the smartest idea. He went with a smarter response, "She is attractive. Why do you ask sir?"

"...I want her."

Nappa bowed slightly, "Any female would be happy to have you; but, she's a human. Don't you think that-"

The ruler, though smaller than the boatman grabbed him by the front of his robes, dragging his face down close to his, "I said, I want her. Send Raditz to retrieve her for me."

Nappa felt the sweat bead on his forehead, "Y-yes sir."

"Good." The boatman was released abruptly, causing him to fall backwards a few steps, "Leave me now. Fetch him. Tell him to bring her to me immediately."

"Y-yes sir." Nappa bowed far more times than necessary and walked quickly towards the cave opening, leaving his master to watch his back as he retreaded towards his boat.

Left in silence once again, Vegeta, lord of the Underworld looked back at the woman in the looking bowl. and smirked. She had concluded speaking to riotous applause, and her picture with a name had appeared on the wall behind her.

Bulma Briefs.

* * *

It had taken Bulma some time to leave the theater, each and every member of the scientific community wanting to shake her hand on the way out; a few even offering her marriage proposals. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy the attention, but it was tiring and irksome. Not to mention she'd already used up an entire bottle of hand sanitizer and smelled like a doctors office.

She walked down the hall towards the parking garage, her black and red Louis Vuitton heels clacking loudly on the tiled floor. Her presentation had gone as well as could be expected; her theory on the mechanics of possible time travel was as of now undisputed and revolutionary. She'd been quick to patent it and was happy she did. No doubt that by tomorrow the three rival companies to Capsule Corp. would be challenging her with authenticity claims. She was ready for them. It was often challenging being the female head of a large science firm, but Bulma was cut throat and not afraid to play dirty.

The electronic doors to the garage slid open, and Bulma reached into her purse to retrieve her keys-

There was a heavily muscled man leaning against her red sports car.

She froze, keys in hand. The feeling of being torn between fear and ogling him openly waging war against one another.

His black hair was long and wild, hanging down his back almost to his knees. Large arms were crossed against his broad expanse of chest dressed in a plain white t shirt and the thighs straining against his jeans looked like they could crush watermelons. The man raised his raybans at her and smiled, "Hey! This is a gorgeous car! I wanted to see who owned it!"

Bulma hesitated, he looked friendly enough, "Oh, thanks. Um, it's a Porsche."

"I knew that!" He laughed, "I love sports cars. I figured the person owning it was one of those old farts at the conference today. I didn't expect it to be a hot babe like you."

Smiling in spite of herself, Bulma twirled the keys around her fingers, "PFT. Those crinkly old scrotums wouldn't even know what to do with this baby."

The man snorted, grinning, "Pretty girl, I like you! What's your name?"

"Bulma, what's yours?"

"Raditz," The large man grinned, flashing his teeth, "I don't mean to sound forward, but want to give me a ride? This thing looks fast and we can go grab something to eat? Lets leave these old farts in our dust."

"Sure!" Bulma chirped, rushing forward. It wasn't often a younger, handsome man like this paid her attention. It was usually someone much older...with a lot less hair. As she came nearer to him though, a sudden feeling of dread washed over her, an indescribable heaviness that caused her to stop a few paces in front of him.

Raditz blinked, pushing his sunglasses on top of his head, "You okay? What's the matter?"

This man... he was, just off somehow? Bulma couldn't place her finger on what exactly was bothering her. Raditz spoke like she would expect a man his age to talk, and looked normal; handsome even. Bulma was usually pretty good at picking out dirtbags because she'd dated several. So, what was it?

Raditz's thick eyebrows knitted together, concerned, "Aw hey, I'm really sorry. I came off too strong didn't I? Geeze, I must look like such a jerk. I have my own car... if you'd be more comfortable I could drive myself? I meant lunch to be my treat."

Bulma wanted to feel comfortable, she really did. So she plastered on her best fake smile and said, "Yeah, let's do that."

The long-haired man in front of her grinned, "Aw hey that's great! Thank you for not shooting me down! I'll just go get my car, I parked one level up-"

The feeling itching at the back of her brain erupted, and Bulma once again felt her heart sink, "How did you get in here?"

Raditz blinked, all innocence and confusion, "What do you mean? I drove in."

"No," Bulma said firmly, "You need a special key card to get in here. It was only given to the people attending the conference. I didn't see you while I was presenting, you're hard to miss. You aren't supposed to be here-"

A large hand covered her mouth from behind, and Raditz's once kind voice now whispered menacingly in her ear, "Listen, you're coming with me. If you don't listen, I'm gonna break your pretty, little neck. I'll get a load of shit for it, but it might just be worth it."

Heart pounding furiously in her chest Bulma attempted to struggle and break free, but Raditz's arms were like steel. What had she gotten into? How had he gotten behind her when he was right in front of her face only seconds ago? Why had no one come into the parking garage? The questions whirling in her head were making her feel panicked. She'd taken self defense courses a few years ago, but all of those memories went flying out the window.

In spite of how tightly he was holding onto her, Raditz wasn't actually hurting her. He chuckled, "Pretty girl, you're in for a rude awakening." His large hand moved from her mouth to cover her eyes, and suddenly Bulma slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

The ground she awoke on was hard and cool against her cheek, the atmosphere eerily quiet and still. Bulma blinked a few times, vision slowly becoming acclimated to the dim room. On the wall were several torches, each flame glowing and undulating between orange and blue. Everything around her was stone; the walls, the ceiling, the floor. The room was completely empty save for a single, ancient looking wooden chair in the corner.

It felt like she was in a cave. She could remember going on cave tours with her dad many years ago looking to create store houses in a few of them, in order to store some of their more secret projects. Why the hell was she in a cave?

"Hey pretty girl!" A voice called from behind the door.

Bulma hadn't noticed it right away, but the barred window in it caught her attention very quickly. Grinning just beyond them was Raditz, scratching the back of his head and looking shame faced, "Listen, sorry for the rude introduction earlier. I was just carrying out some business. You understand right?"

"You stupid, son-of-a-bitch!" Bulma snarled, launching herself at the door, grabbing the bars, "you tricked me! Let me out of here now or so help me you'll be sorry!"

Raditz was still smiling, completely unfazed, "Can't so that. Sorry. Our Master would be pretty upset if I let you out. On account you're getting married and all."

Bulma froze, the feeling of ice trickling down her spine, "What?"

"You are now betrothed to become Queen to Lord Vegeta, ruler of the Underworld."

"Who the fuck is that?!"

Raditz laughed, "Oh dear, I can already tell this isn't going to go well-"

"Raditz, if that is your real name please let me out! Take me home! What do you want? Money? I have more than I can spend in one hundred lifetimes-"

"It is my name," he nodded, "but orders are orders. Your worldly possessions have no value here."

"Please," Bulma choked out, throat tightning, "please... you can't just leave me in here."

The happy face her abductor wore suddenly looked strained, his black eyes averted to the floor, "I'll be back in a bit to fetch you." And then he was gone.

Vanished right before her eyes; just like in the parking garage.

What in the hell was going on?

Had her fingers not been white knuckling the bars, Bulma's knees would have given out completely. She was trapped, caged. Betrothed to some hideous devil man from story books. This couldn't be right. This had to be an act; maybe from a rival company? Lords of the Underworld didn't exist...

A sob escaped her, hot tears running down her cheeks. She wanted to go home and be comfortable, basking in the glory of her triumphant conference. No doubt everyone would be out drinking and having fun tonight.

Surely someone would notice she was missing.

She was Bulma Briefs.

The unwillingly betrothed Bulma Briefs...

Her fingers loosened and she sunk to her bottom, wrapping her arms around her knees. Someone had to rescue her. They just had too...

How long had she been gone already? Were the police already notified? If they didn't come soon...

She hung her head and finally allowed herself to cry.

* * *

Time was different here she decided. Sometimes it felt like days she'd been trapped in this dark room; and sometimes the hours felt like seconds. Time was seemingly irrelevant, and it caused a lot of unnecessary thinking.

Raditz hadn't yet returned for her. Once again, she didn't know quite how long it had been. But it was a small comfort she had yet to meet the man who'd given the order to bring her here. No doubt by now she'd cried all of her makeup off. If she was going to meet her immediate doom she would have at least liked to have a fresh face. And what kind of stupid name was Vegeta anyways? Maybe it was a code name. Or a last name perhaps? It was so alien sounding that maybe this was a different world.

The door handle jiggled, the sound of a key turning and then it opened wide.

Bulma immediately jumped to her feet and ran straight for the open door to freedom-

"Whoa! Hold on there!"

-Only to be scooped up and thrown over the large shoulder of Raditz.

"Put me down you brute!" She screamed, hands and feet simultaneously flailing .

"Sorry," he said, "he's requested you. And you've got to go."

Her captor turned down the hallway and began walking, all the while Bulma trying to wiggle free, "Come on!" She whined, "you could just keep walking me right out of here. I saw the look you gave me earlier, I know you don't really want to do this,"

Raditz stopped, grip tightening around her waist, "I may like you, but I meant what I said about snapping your neck."

His voice was light, but Bulma knew he wasn't lying. She resigned herself to just be still, propping her chin up with her hand on his huge shoulder and sulked. The caverns seemed endless, and all around her was nothing but the sound of quiet.

"Where is everyone?" She asked, "is it only you and I here?"

"Oh, they're around." Raditz said, his voice not carrying its usual lilt, "you... well. You'll see."

"You don't like it here, it's obvious." Bulma tried to look back at his face but he only adjusted her farther back onto his shoulder, "Hey! Watch out you big monkey, or you'll drop me!"

He chuckled, "I won't drop you. Unless you give me reason too."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Didn't sound like a question to me."

Bulma groaned, "Dear God you're worse than my ex boyfriend."

"Let's just say there's a reason I'm here, and leave it at that. I'm more used to surface living that any of the others." His fingers tightened around her waist, and despite everything happening around her, for a brief moment Bulma felt safe.

They continued walking for a time longer, until suddenly the tunnel seemed to open up, "Here we are." Raditz said, and placed her back on her two feet in front of him. She stared up at him, suddenly realizing he wasn't dressed in his clothes from before. He was now wearing a black tunic, tied with a gold sash around his waist. Raditz smiled, "Behave yourself." He warned, gently pushing her towards the cavern opening.

No, this was not a cavern.

It was a throne room.

Multiple torches were lit on every wall, casting unusual shadows on the ceiling and floors. The stone this room was carved from were black as was the enormous throne against the wall, also seemingly carved out of the rock itself. Beside the throne was another man, taller even than Raditz with a bald head and black robes. He regarded her with stony indifference, his lips pulled into a tight line beneath the mustache of his goatee. And sitting on the throne was another man, slighter in build. But with the way he held himself Bulma was sure this was the one who had her ordered here.

The man on the throne stood up, his rounded black shoulder armor and chest plate glistening in the torch light. The hair on top of his head was wild and just as black as the rocks behind it and spiked upwards, as if in attempt to look menacing all in itself. Across his left shoulder was draped a black cloak which wrapped around his middle and was tied with a large, silver broach. His abdomen was bare, and Bulma could see the hint of rippling abdominal muscles peering just behind the black material wrapped around him. The man began to stride towards her, his muscular legs clad in some kind of stretchier black material that clung to him like a second skin. The thing that stood out the most though?

His face.

It was a handsome face by any standards. Sharp jawline, thick black brows set against surprisingly tan skin. But his eyes were what was drawing Bulma in. The irises were blacker than anything she'd ever seen, a piercing, hot black that seemed to cut right into her and want to peel her from the inside out. His lips were carved into a smirk, and it screamed dangerous. Had she seen this man anywhere else, she would have been all over him. But, as it stood...

"Human female," the goateed man spoke, "you will kneel and show respect to Lord Vegeta, ruler of the underworld, steward of souls and your betrothed."

Lord Vegeta stopped in front of her, smirk still plastered on his handsome face as he crossed his arms over his chest, "That's right, you will kneel," he murmured, voice deep and gravely, "You have been chosen, by myself to become my wife. You will be obedient and loyal to my whims. Kneel for your husband."

Bulma's hand rose and smacked him as hard as she could right across her betrothed's smart mouth.

The sound of the slap reverberated throughout the caves, echoing for a good five seconds before it finally ceased.

Lord Vegeta's head had turned minimally with the impact, eyes now stony and still staring right at her. His smirk was gone, replaced instead with a sneer. The man beside the throne had his mouth agape and looked like some kind of fish, and though Bulma couldn't see Raditz behind her, she knew he must look much the same.

"Listen here buddy," Bulma snarled, "I bow to NO ONE, especially some spoiled rotten self-appointed ruler of whatever. You can take your phony proposal and shove it up your ass! Who sent you huh? Was it Clark who put you up to kidnapping me? Damn idiot was always jealous, even in college he tried sabotaging me! Well?!" She put both hands on her hips and stood straight and tall, "I'm waiting for an answer bucko!"

The man in front of her slowly turned his face to look straight at her, and wrapped his hand around her throat. Bulma let out a gasp as he pulled her closer to him, "Woman," he hissed, "I could snap you in two with my thumb and ring finger, and you dare threaten me? I don't know who this Clark is, but it seems you need to be shown whom exactly you are speaking with. Nappa,"

"Y-yes my Lord." The goateed man stammered.

Vegeta smiled at Bulma, and for the first time since meeting him she felt afraid, "Get the boats."


	3. Chapter 3

Raditz rode alongside Bulma in the boat tied to Nappa's, the two of them drifting silently behind the quiet boatman and ruler of the underworld. Bulma shifted uncomfortably on the wooden seat, staring uneasily around them at the dark ambiance.

"That was really, REALLY fucking stupid what you did." Raditz whispered.

The boat beyond them was far enough as to where they could whisper comfortably, so Bulma felt safe whispering back, "What did you expect me to do? Kneel?!" she hissed.

"Yes," Raditz glared at her, "this isn't a game, pretty girl."

"Oh, cry me a river. What's he going to do? He can't kill me. People will come looking eventually."

Raditz swallowed, eyes shifting again.

Bulma frowned, "What?"

"You really don't get it, do you?"

"That all of you are crazy? Yeah, I get it."

The long haired man shook his head, sighing, "No, Bulma. No one is going to look for you."

"Okay, I'll bite. Why not?"

Raditz's dark eyes met hers, "Because no one will ever be able to find you here. Trust me. I know. You're as good as dead."

Bulma felt her heart sink, "And, you'd know this, how...?"

His throat bobbed, gaze scrutinizing her, "Let's just say I made a deal with the devil."

Chills ran up Bulma's spine. It had been as if she'd been dunked in ice water, "For?" She breathed.

Sighing, Raditz shook his head, wild hair falling across his forehead as he dropped his stare to the bottom of the boat, "Love." He said simply.

"Oh." Her exclamation had been a little to loud, and caught Vegeta's attention.

His voice, while still hushed echoed throughout the waterway like thunder, "Having a nice chat are you?"

Bulma gritted her teeth, ready to say something nasty when Raditz interrupted,

"No sir," he said. "She just felt a little faint."

Vegeta looked right at her and smirked, "You'd best get used to dark places, wife." and turned back around to face the darkness before them.

Bulma huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. She turned her head towards Raditz, ready to whisper again but he only shook his head and placed a finger to his lips.

Fine. Quiet it would be then.

The boats drifted along in complete silence after the exchange with Vegeta, Nappa's oar even barely causing a ripple. After a time the head boat came to a dock, Nappa hurrying out to tie it off. Vegeta grabbed the railing of and hoisted himself up, just as Raditz had grabbed the rope to pull them closer to the wooden planking.

To Bulma's surprise, Vegeta's hand held itself out to her from above where he stood on the deck. She blinked up at him, brows furrowed.

Vegeta scowled, "Woman, my patience is thinning."

Bulma wanted to stick her tongue out, but decided it might be better to catch flies with honey rather than vinegar. Her thin fingers reached towards him, and wrapped themselves around his wrist.

She almost pulled back in surprise as a sudden jolt of current seemed to pass through them. Her hand flexed tighter instead, unwilling to let go on it's own accord. Vegeta pulled her roughly up towards his body, almost causing them to bump into one another as she came to stand before him. She wondered if he had felt...whatever that was too. Maybe he had, because he was staring at her in a way that made her insides churn. He quickly released her hand, turning away and barking, "Hurry, I haven't got all day." Bulma watched his large back walking into a cavern, the torches on the wall lighting in turn as he passed beneath them and down a stairway. Nappa went next, head bowed as he followed after his master.

"C'mon," she felt a gentle nudge from Raditz against her shoulder, "he's actually in a good mood right now. Best not to keep him waiting."

Bulma finally realized she had been frozen, too stunned to move after the odd interaction with the man dressed in black armor, "Oh, sorry." and finally the sound of her footsteps joined the others in descending the stone staircase that only led deeper into the abyss.

Once the bottom was reached, they found Vegeta and Nappa standing before a solid black wall. The ruler of this dark place looked almost anxious, fingers drumming against his impressive bicep, "It took you long enough." He snapped.

Bulma frowned, "EXCUSE me, I'm not used to living like a bat. I can't see in the dark. Did you want me to fall and break my neck?"

"It's a tempting thought," Vegeta mused, smirk lifting one corner of his lips.

"Oh my God I swear I will-" Bulma started forward, hand raised to smack him again, but before it made contact Vegeta caught her wrist, pulling her towards him.

"You are a stupid woman," he growled, "now I will show you what you're truly dealing with." He pushed her forward towards the black stone, both hands holding her shoulders in a vice grip, "Look."

Before Bulma's eyes, the wall of black began to undulate, slowly becoming more opaque and see through until it was suddenly a wall of clear crystal.

Her eyes widened and gasping she pressed her fingers to the cool, transparent surface.

People.

There were hundreds, maybe thousands of people. Women and men.

They were roaming, sitting, staring above them at something invisible, all seeming lost as around them shone a barely perceptible blue aura.

"Who are they?" Bulma's voice was small, and pained.

"These are the souls of mortals," Vegeta said, "this is where they come after their bodies have withered and their hearts have stopped beating."

Hot tears began to streak down Bulma's face. She didn't know why, but an overwhelming sense of grief had washed over her. Seeing those people, trapped behind a solid pane of see through crystal like some kind of zoo animals had done something to her. Bulma was not known to be a commiserating person, as a matter of fact she was somewhat known for being vain and selfish. But, something about those people had touched her. While they ambled about near one another, it seemed like they were in worlds of their own, never acknowledging the soul who passed by them.

They were prisoners. Trapped in a cave. Damned to wander alone forever.

Sniffling pitifully, she lowered her face, only to have Vegeta's finger under her chin and lifting her gaze to him, "This is proof, wife. Do you believe now? You are to be married to me. The ruler of souls, and God of the Underworld. We will live here, together."

Bulma wretched her face from his hand, snarling, "What kind of monster are you? Why are those people here? You need to release them! They look like they're suffering!"

Vegeta's demeanor became as cold as the crystal her fingers had just been pressing against, "They are mine. As are you."

"Like hell I am!" She spat, "I will never, ever marry you, you monster!"

"Monster, am I?" Vegeta chuckled, "Well then, if that is how you see me so be it. I am patient. And you will never see sunlight again. Best get used to it, wife. Raditz,"

Immediately, the large man behind Bulma stood taller, "Yes m'lord"

"Please show our guest to her room. Dinner is at the normal time. Bring her when I call. And she best be dressed in something befitting a queen rather than that peasant outfit. Take her away, now."

Raditz bowed, then took Bulma by the arm, "Come on m'lady." He mumbled, leading her back up the stairs the way they came.

Bulma turned her blue gaze back to Vegeta, eyes hot with rage.

And he only smiled in return.


	4. Chapter 4

Raditz led Bulma up the stairs and down numerous corridors, she sniffling pitifully all the way. The random twists and turns seemed to make sense to him, but she was entirely lost. And not just in the directional sense.

How could this be possible? Bulma was a woman of reason and science. Everything had a formula, an algorithm of some kind that kept the world in working order. Nothing about this situation screamed reason. It was far beyond normal and even abnormal. This was ludicrous, almost to the point of insanity. Maybe she had gone crazy, that would make sense anyways. Lost amongst her inner musings she hardly noticed when Raditz had stopped at a wooden chamber door, still holding her elbow.

"Hey." He said.

She looked up at him and blinked away the tears.

Raditz sighed, eyes rolling to the ceiling, "Look, I know this whole situation is crazy. Trust me, I've been where you are. But it's best to play along; for your own livelihood."

Bulma nodded, "Can I ever leave?" thoughts of her never seeing her family again had began playing in her mind on the walk up, and she realized with mild panic that it could very well be a reality.

"Well, never say never!" Raditz said cheerfully, giving her elbow a playful squeeze. But she caught the way his jaw twitched. He was lying.

She sighed, pulling her arm away from him and wrapped both around herself shivering, "Is this my room?"

"Yeah," he nodded, and produced a key from his robe pocket. He jimmied it into the keyhole, and the door opened of its own volition, swinging wide, hinges creaking.

Bulma gasped.

The room was dark and sparse, a large four poster bed the centerpiece of the room. Torches lined the walls, lighting the dim space just enough for her eyes to focus. The floor was the same stone as the cave and a large pelt of some kind was laid across it like some kind of sick offering.

Like the pelt on the floor, the beds covers were made up of hides and furs. Bulma felt her stomach churn at just the thought of having to sleep in the same room as them let alone underneath them.

There were no windows, or really even any other furniture minus a large wooden wardrobe and a small love-seat at the foot of the bed.

It felt like she'd been thrown into the bowels of a Vikings wet dream.

"Home, sweet home." Raditz mused from behind her.

Bulma turned, mouth agape and waved an arm furiously around the room, "What the hell is this?!"

"Your room." Raditz smirked.

"Wha-but, this is hideous!"

"Yeah well, you don't have much of a choice. Unless you'd rather sleep in the dungeon again."

Bulma's mouth closed tight, lips pursed.

Snorting, Raditz shook his head, "Pretty girl, you aren't the boss here anymore. Best to just go with the flow for a little bit. You'll get used to it. I'll leave you to rest for a bit. Dinner is in a few hours. You've got a change of clothes in the wardrobe." And with that, he waved at her, shut the door, and locked it tight.

The darkness and emptiness of the room surrounded her, made her feel even more alone than she had felt already. What had she done to deserve this? She couldn't even fling herself dramatically on the bed and weep into the pillows for fear she would get fleas from the animal furs. However instead of feeling despondent, Bulma was more surprised to feel rage and determination. She WOULD get out of here. She would NOT marry some underground hermit (despite his rather attractive features), and she would make him pay.

Oh yes, he would rue the day he ever set eyes on her. She was beautiful for sure, but Lord Vegetable or whatever his weird name was would soon find out just how cunning she could be.

For the first time all day, Bulma grinned. She had a plan, and it was time to get to the drafting board.

Vegeta paced angrily back and forth across the dining room, arms behind his back, fists clenched. She was late.

"Nappa," he barked, "where is Raditz? I instructed him to bring her here promptly at dinner time."

Clearing his throat, Nappa shifted his stance and muttered, "He ran into some, ah, trouble your majesty."

Vegeta stopped, staring furiously at his attendant, "What kind of trouble?"

"Well..."

"PUT ME DOWN OR SO HELP ME-" a voice screeched from somewhere nearby, followed by a muffled continuation of the same voice.

Nappa gestured with a nod towards the door, "That, sire."

Vegeta growled, "Must I do everything myself?" And stormed to the door, throwing it open to see Raditz, Bulma slung over his shoulder yet again. She was flailing desperately against him, but was trussed like a turkey, making her actions futile. Her mouth was also gagged, and she glared daggers at Vegeta from over her shoulder.

Raditz on the other hand was sporting a new black eye and an inflamed handprint across his cheek. He looked positively worn out, "Forgive me sir," he grumbled, "she gave me some trouble."

Vegeta scowled, eyeing her state of dress, "Where are her new garments? She's still dressed as she was earlier."

"Well, about that-" Raditz started.

"Forget it," Vegeta snapped, "your rambling is grating on my last nerve. Put her in the end seat and leave us."

"Should I untie her at least-"

"I said," Vegeta hissed, "put her in her chair. And then I want both of you to leave us to our meal."

Raditz swallowed and nodded, "Yes, your majesty." he went to the chair on the opposite end from Vegeta's, dumping Bulma unceremoniously into it.

She was attempting to scream something nasty through her gag, but Raditz only patted her on the head, "Good luck." He said simply, and quickly joined Nappa in leaving the room, shutting the heavy wooden doors behind them.

Vegeta heaved a sigh, eyeing Bulma with disdain from across the room, "Are all of your theatrics really necessary? Do you really think I do not understand what game you are playing?"

Bulma scowled.

"Well," he smirked, "now that your little show is over I can eat. I rather like that gag in place. Perhaps we should make that a permanent feature."

"Hmpf." Bulma grumbled, "Mmph hmpf mffff!"

Vegeta chuckled, finally sauntering over to her and leaned on the edge of the table closest to her. He was so near his impressive calf muscle was almost brushing against her thigh, "I'm so sorry, what was that? Cat got your tongue?"

Bulma tried to head butt his arm, but he caught her forehead with his index finger, slowly pushing her head back until she was staring right into his obsidian eyes, "You are trying my patience," he hissed, "you still are not seeming to understand the circumstances in which you find yourself-" Vegeta was interrupted by a loud growl. He quirked up a thick, black eyebrow as Bulma's face burned red. He chuckled, "hungry are we? I suppose I could feed you. But that would require me untying you. Do you think you can behave yourself? Or..." he leaned down, nose almost brushing against hers, "I could just remove the gag and feed you."

"MMPH!" Bulma violently shook her head.

Vegeta smirked, "Alright then. I will release you. But, make no mistake; put one hair out of line and you will regret it. Understand?"

Bulma sighed, lowering her eyes and nodding.

"Good." Vegeta hooked his finger around the front of her gag and pulled downwards, exposing Bulma's mouth to the air.

She gasped in a full breath, relieved to finally be free of it.

"There," Vegeta smirked, "now, that wasn't so hard was it?" He snapped his fingers, and instantly the rest of the rope binding her disappeared.

She nearly fell forward into the table, her taut muscles finally relaxing. Both of her hands caught he table edge, and Vegeta stood and walked towards his seat as at least ten attendants appeared, working quickly to lay large amount of food on the tables surface. Bulma was certain she'd never seen so much food in one place in her life. There were platters of meat, charred and piled high. Large goblets of wine were placed before she and her captor as bowls of fruit and potatoes and foods she didn't even recognize were laid out before them.

Who was all of this food for?

As quickly as the servants came, they were gone. Vegeta gestured over the food, "Do you see this? This is what I can provide you. What you shall have every night. You shall have all the food you desire, along with shelter and the promise of marrying a God. You are truly a fortunate woman." He smirked.

Bulma blinked at him from across the table, eyeing the food warily.

Vegeta's smirk turned into a frown, "Are you not grateful for what you've been provided?"

"G-grateful?!" Bulma seethed, "you kidnap me, throw me in a dungeon and expect me to be grateful?!"

Vegeta looked as though he'd been slapped.

"And another thing," Bulma continued, rising to her feet, "you keep calling me wife, but you haven't even proposed! Is there not one molecule in your primitive little brain that thought, hm, maybe asking me to marry you would be a better idea?"

"Why would I ask?" Vegeta hissed, "Any woman would be glad to take your place."

"Well, good for them!" Bulma tossed her hair over her shoulder, hip cocking to one side, "maybe you should find one and let me go! I have way more important things to do than be stuck here with some King or whatever you call yourself with a short man complex."

Vegeta's face burned red with anger, "How DARE you-"

"And another thing," Bulma continued, tapping her chin and looking around the room, ignoring the being staring furiously at her from across the table, "who does your decorating? My room is completely unacceptable. It looks like you went shopping at some bargain market for depressed lumberjacks-"

"Enough!" Vegeta roared, fists slamming on the wooden table top, several of the dishes jumping on impact, "I have provided you with everything you require and you should be grateful you shallow harpy!"

"You know NOTHING about me!" Bulma snapped, "you kidnap me and take me away from everything and everyone I love, you throw me in a dungeon to be looked after by some weird body builder, you expect me to marry you even after you've taken me prisoner, it's cold, it's dark and I just want to go home." Bulma choked out the last few words, tears beginning to streak down her face, "this isn't what I wanted; I want romance and flowers and someone to love me. Not to be forced into a fake relationship with someone who wants me just because he's seen a picture and doesn't even know who I am." Her head hung low, "You know nothing about me," she whispered, "I hate you."

Silence from the other end of the table.

Bulma's quiet sobs echoed through the room, sounding much louder in her ears than they probably were. Feeling brave, she wiped her face and glanced up through her lashes. Vegeta was staring at her, expression conflicted. It was as if he was trying to figure out a puzzle. Maybe she had found a chink in his armor, "Please," she whispered, "please let me go home."

He looked away, muscles in his jaw flexing, "You can't." He said quietly.

"Why not? Please, just let me-"

"No," he snapped, "you physically can't leave. You've...been here for to long."

"W-what do you,"

"If a mortal has been in the underworld for more than a day," Vegeta murmured, "a piece of your soul remains. Mortals...aren't supposed to come here while they are still alive. Even if you managed to make it out, you would be brought straight back here within a days time."

It was as if the world was swept out from under her feet. Feeling faint, Bulma sank back into her dining chair, "How long have I been here?" She breathed.

Vegeta sighed, "Two days."

"You knew this would happen, didn't you?"

Silence.

Bulma leaned forward, pressing her forehead into the table, "How could you? How could you take me away from everyone I love?"

"You're to be my wife," Vegeta said, sounding strained, "none of those people are to matter to you anymore."

"They do." She said quietly.

Lord Vegeta exhaled loudly through his nose, and though Bulma couldn't see him, she was sure he was still staring at her, "Woman," he chuffed, "at least...eat something."

"I'm not hungry." She said, sounding as hollow as she felt.

"Fine," Vegeta snapped, "I'll summon Raditz to take you back to your quarters. If you wish to starve yourself, than so be it."

Bulma didn't answer. When she felt a presence beside her she didn't even bother to look up. Only rising when two large hands took her by the shoulders and lifted her to her feet, "C'mon my lady." It was Raditz, and as he led her away she didn't bother to look back at the dark haired man, still standing at the head of the table with arms crossed staring after her retreating figure.

She didn't say a word the whole walk back, Raditz keeping uncharacteristically silent as well. There was nothing else to be said. Her bodyguard had been telling the truth when he said she couldn't leave. He was part of this whole thing. Despite his pleasant countenance, Bulma found herself hating him too. Wordlessly, he unlocked her chamber door, and ushered her gently inside. As Bulma stood in the dark emptiness of her room, staring with wet eyes at the hides on her bed, she heard Raditz quietly murmur, "I'm sorry."

And then the door shut, key turning the latch to lock her up tight.


End file.
